Couleur de lycée, couleur de jeunesse
by Robyn Betic
Summary: Castle se retrouve à l'école pour une expérience qu'il ne risque pas d'oublier ! Petite idée que j'ai eu il y a bien longtemps et qu'il est temps de vous faire partager !


Coucou tout le monde ! Je suis déterminée à vous faire partager une autre histoire aujourd'hui, puisque j'ai un peu de temps !

C'est très inhabituel, ça m'est venu en repensant à ma jeunesse, et j'ai eu envie de coucher sur papier ce que j'aurais bien aimé voir en vrai ... Ouh, quel suspens !

Ce n'est rien d'extraordinaire, juste une idée qui me trottait dans la tête...

Je remercie encore et toujours ma jumelle que je rêve de serrer dans mes bras et à qui je prends plaisir à écrire, Kelly adorée qui me manque bien ces derniers temps, faute de temps, Juju qui a tout le temps un petit mot gentil pour moi et Agathe, tapie dans l'ombre, qui se jette sur son ordinateur dès qu'elle le peut pour lire des fictions ! ;)

Mille bisous à vous tous, n'oubliez pas une petite review !

La série ne m'appartient pas, je ne touche pas d'argent pour tout cela et tout ce qui vous plaira !

* * *

Situation : 4x23, juste avant l'épisode final ou quelque chose du genre

POV : externe voire omniscient, mais Richard est le principal intéressé !

Genre : j'ai fait du léger et pas de guimauve du tout ! :p

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

-M. Castle ? Je vous en prie, entrez.

Le sourire jovial et affable du professeur d'anglais sortit Castle de son nuage. Cela faisait cinq minutes qu'il attendait, assis sur un banc dans le couloir sommaire. Il avait eu le temps de voir défiler un nombre d'élèves impressionnant, et se demandait comment les professeurs faisaient pour supporter autant d'adolescents dans un espace si petit. Il avait pu observer les longues rangées de casiers identiques, les petites portes claquant avec force et sévérité a chaque fois qu'un élève en refermait une. Il avait retrouvé l'atmosphère de sa jeunesse, l'odeur de l'insouscience, les rires et la naïveté, les joues rougies, les regards en coin, la jalousie, les pleurs et les tapes amicales. Il avait revu ses propres souvenirs, venant le frapper comme une vague, un jour de tempête. Pourtant, personne ne le regardait, lui. Le flot intarissable d' élèves allait et venait, les discussions allaient bon train, le bruit de fond, aussi assourdissant était-il, ne semblait ne jamais s'arrêter et ne déranger personne. Mais, lorsque chacun eut rempli son sac, attrapait sa pomme, son rouge à lèvres, refermait son casier en le faisant claquer encore plus fort que celui de son voisin, ils reprirent le cours de leur vie, ils reprirent vie à une vitesse affolante. Ils laissèrent Castle seul, pour rejoindre leur salle de classe, tout en continuant leurs discussions, qui auraient semblé sans fin et sans intérêt à n'importe qui, qui n'aurait pas compris ce qui animaient les jeunes, ce qui les rendaient vivants.

Castle se leva lentement, étourdi un instant par tout ce qu'il avait vu, puis entra dans la salle de classe sans bruit. Les élèves se levèrent à son entrée, et le professeur les fit rasseoir une fois que l'écrivain eut pénétré jusqu'au centre de la pièce. La jeune femme avait placé une chaise face aux élèves pour l'homme.

Elle était d'ailleurs charmante. Ses cheveux blond cendré étaient relevés en un chignon flou, et quelques mèches tombaient au bord de son visage fin, à la peau nacrée et claire. Elle avait des yeux d'un bleu intense et maquillés d'un subtil trait de crayon noir, des pommettes rosées, des lèvres charnues et peintes d'un rose léger. Elle portait une robe ample et longue, qui marquait sa taille fine et s'évasait au niveau de ses hanches. Elle était chaussée de simples ballerines bleues, qui rappelaient les tons de la robe, dont les couleurs formaient un magnifique dégradé, allant d'un bleu limpide à un bleu nuit des plus sombres.  
Elle avait un air accueillant et déterminé, et semblait diriger les jeunes d'une main de fer dans un gant de velours.

Elle sourit encore une fois à l'écrivain et ses yeux se mirent à briller. Elle fit un mouvement du regard en direction des élèves pour que Castle les observe eux aussi, et elle lança, s'adressant tour à tour à lui et aux étudiants : « Allez-y, M. Castle, ils sont prêts à vous écouter. »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers les tables et leurs occupants. Il y avait 5 colonnes de 6 tables chacune. Rick observa ceux qui étaient assis au premier rang, dans un premier temps. Au centre, une jeune fille l'observait, le menton dans la main, et semblait lire dans ses pensées, rien qu'au travers de ses pupilles. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient retenus en une queue de cheval haute sur son crâne, ses pupilles avaient un air félin quelque peu déstabilisant, et ses lèvres n'étaient qu'un trait fin peint avec un rouge à lèvres bleu foncé. Bleu foncé ?! Rick secoua la tête en soupirant. Les créateurs commençaient sérieusement à délirer. Il enleva sa veste, la posa sur le dossier de la chaise et s'appuya de ses deux poings sur les extrémités du dossier. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

-Écoutez. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Je m'appelle Richard Castle, je suis écrivain et ma fille m'a conseillé de venir parler de mon métier avec VOUS.

Il les pointa du doigt, et quelques uns reculèrent légèrement sur leur chaise, comme offensés par ce doigt tendu.

-Alors, je suis là, continua-t-il, levant les mains à proximité de son visage, comme si on l'accusait à tort; et je peux vous dire que je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais là. Je peux vous parler de mon travail, de l'écriture mais je ne sais pas ce que vous attendez de moi, donc allez-y, posez- moi des questions.

Et une fois sa tirade achevée, il se remit à inspecter le premier rang. A gauche, un garçon observait les nuages par la fenêtre, les cheveux en bataille, comme le voulait la mode, un tshirt de marque sur son torse musclé, à force de faire du foot dans l'équipe de l'établissement certainement. Il détourna son regard qui vint se fixer sur une jeune fille, assise nonchalamment derrière son bureau, une main sur la table, un bras le long du corps, avachie, mais de manière à nous faire comprendre "Je veux donner l'impression de, mais en réalité, je me respecte un peu, voire beaucoup". Ses boucles rousses étaient détachées sur ses épaules, souples et libres, se balançant avec douceur dans la brise qui traversait la pièce de par les fenêtres ouvertes. Les voilages clairs s'élevaient avec lenteur dans la salle, et retombaient calmement, à cause du courant d'air créé.  
Elle avait des yeux verts profonds et un regard mauvais, des taches de rousseur éparses sur les joues, un nez fin, une bouche menue et foncée. Elle était maquillée avec des couleurs chaudes, mais son visage était empreint d'une expression d'ennui profond. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir tout vu, tout vécu, tout découvert, tout expérimenté, tout détesté. Tout en elle transpirait le déni, la supériorité, la haine, la rage. C'était une fille blasée.

Castle décolla son regard de son visage aux traits fins et coléreux, et sentit un parfum de cerise, très doux, très sucré. Il regarda dans la direction de l'effluve agréable et se mît à sourire. Une étudiante de plus, mais celle-ci était différente. Et pour cause ! Elle ressemblait à sa muse : les cheveux lâchés, les yeux aux reflets divins, les pommettes irrésistibles, les lèvres parfaitement sculptées. Il fit un signe de menton dans sa direction. C'était l'une des seules qui le regardait et qui n'avait pas l'air de s'ennuyer.

-Dis moi, que voudrais-tu savoir sur mon métier ?

Elle plissa les paupières, comme pour le combattre du regard. Si c'était le cas, il était sûr qu'elle gagnerait !

Puis elle finit par sourire et annonça d' une voix claire et limpide :

-Je ne sais pas trop, vous savez ! Mais j'aimerais tellement comprendre ... Comment faites-vous pour si bien retranscrire les sentiments, les émotions, pour paraître si réel, pour nous donner l'impression que l'imaginaire est vrai ?

Puis fière de sa question, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un sourire satisfait.  
Castle secoua doucement la tête avec un sourire en coin. Il croyait entendre parler Kate.

-Eh bien, je me donne à moi-même l'impression que l'irréel EST réel. Je me sers de tout, j'ai bien dit tout ce qui m'entoure pour m'inspirer et donner autant d'authenticité à mes écrits. Je dois faire ce que j'écris dans la vraie vie pour le retranscrire dans mes livres avec plus de fluidité.

-C'est pour ça que les scènes de sexe ont l'air si réels ? Questionna un idiot, installé au fond de la classe.

Un groupe d'élèves rirent tandis que d'autres levèrent les yeux au ciel. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, le silence retomba et tous étaient pendus aux lèvres de l'écrivain qui n'osait plus rien dire. 31 paires d'yeux le fixaient sans relâche. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de répondre.

-Non, ça, c'est une des seules choses qui n'est pas réel …

-... Mais vous n'avez pas trop de mal à l'imaginer. Compléta le même crétin depuis sa place.

Encore une fois, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Et il était quelque peu gêné. Il ne répondit rien à cette dernière affirmation, car tout le monde savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était bel et bien ce que pensait et ressentait l'écrivain.

Un doigt flué s'éleva depuis le fond de la classe, mais du côté opposé cette fois. Une jeune métisse, les cheveux retenus en arrière par une grosse pince, formant de petites boucles, des yeux nuit perçants, les lèvres foncées mais fines, le regardait droit dans les yeux d'un air de dire " Tu ferais mieux de m'interroger mon pauvre, parce que là, tu es un peu bloqué et tu vas t'enfoncer tout seul". Il lui demanda son prénom. Morgane.

-Eh bien, Morgane, tu as la parole.

-Je voudrais que vous nous parliez un peu de votre muse, cette fameuse Nikki Heat. Comment vous l'avez rencontrée, ce qui vous a intéressé au point que vous venez de publier un troisième roman à son effigie. Voilà ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas parler de fiction, mais de ce qui vous a permis d' en arriver à cette fiction-là.

Tout le monde s'était tu et l'avait écouté parler; maintenant c'était à Castle de tout éclairer.

-Bon, commençons par le début, puisque j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas une histoire banale. Tout débute par un meurtre. Une jeune femme, couverte de pétales de rose, les yeux fermés par deux tournesols. Tuée. J'étais à une soirée de dédicaces pour mon dernier Derrick Storm. Et une jeune femme est arrivée. Elle s'est présentée à moi comme Kate Beckett, police de New York, et m'a demandé de la suivre au poste pour répondre a quelques questions au sujet d' un MEURTRE. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais finir par entendre ce mot au moins deux fois par jour, et dans un autre contexte que celui de l'écriture de mes romans.  
Je suis allé au poste, comme elle me l'avait gentiment demandé, et on a discuté. Cette jeune femme, ainsi qu'un homme avaient été tués comme dans mes livres. Et pour moi, c'était à la fois gratifiant et affolant. J'ai mené l'enquête à ses côtés, et nous avons trouvé le tueur, le frère d'une des victimes.  
J'ai trouvé que Kate avait quelque chose de spécial, d'unique. C'est son histoire, dont je ne parlerais pas ici, qui lui permet de se sentir concernée à ce point là à chaque meurtre, qui lui permet de donner autant de force et d' énergie pour retrouver l'assassin, qui lui permet d' épauler les familles avec tant d' amour et de douceur. Elle a une force de caractère incroyable et elle est tellement complexe et riche que j'ai voulu l'étudier un peu mieux pour pouvoir essayer de m'en inspirer. Et au fur et à mesure, j'ai réussi à la cerner de mieux en mieux, de manière à, je l'espère, avoir rendu cette Nikki aussi parfaite et intéressante qu'elle.  
Après, ce n'est pas très dur. C'est comme une drogue. Jouer au flic, être à ses côtés, les aider avec mes théories presque toujours justes, ... vraiment presque, c'est ce qui m'a poussé à rester et à continuer, comme je le fais.

-Aucune arrière pensée ? Demanda la rousse blasée du premier rang. Elle avait levé un sourcil, sûrement septique quant aux dernières paroles de Castle.

Il croisa les bras, et se cala contre le tableau blanc.

-Vous voulez que je sois franc ? Questionna-t-il en regardant son auditoire. Ils secouèrent presque tous la tête de manière affirmative, et quelques "oui!" fusèrent à travers la salle. Même le professeur semblait attendre la suite impatiemment. Au moins, se dit-il, il avait réussi à attirer leur attention.

Il inspira, et d'un air déterminé, reprit.

-En réalité, il y a un bon paquet d'arrières pensées dans ce que je fais. Mes théories et mes blagues idiotes la font bien sourire, et c'est tout ce que je veux, qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle rie, qu'elle s'amuse, qu'elle soit de bonne humeur pour m'apprécier encore un jour de plus. Le matin, je lui apporte du café, pour lui prouver que je pense à elle, je passe mon temps à lui faire des déclarations d'amour implicites. Alors soit elle ne comprend pas, soit elle fait semblant de ne pas comprendre. Et je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je préfère.

Il soupira et tous le regardèrent d' un air contrit et penaud.

-Et les déclarations explicites, vous avez essayé ? Hasarda le jeune décoiffé qui regardait par la fenêtre quand Castle était entré.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête.

-Oui, j'ai essayé, une fois, mais le comble c'est qu'elle ne s'en souvient plus, ... ou plutôt, qu'elle ne veut pas s'en rappeler, et qu'elle l'a repoussée dans un coin de sa tête, comme si ce n'était pas important pour moi. Mais je crois que ça va mieux. Je pense qu'elle a enfin compris tout ce que j'avais fait au cours des 4 dernières années pour gagner son cœur.

\- Si vous pensez qu'elle est prête, allez-y, foncez M. Castle, on n'a qu'une vie ! Et sinon, vous allez le regretter. Avouez-lui à nouveau et observez sa réaction ! Comme ça, vous êtes sûr d'être fixé, qu'elle dise oui ou non ! S'exclama la jeune fille du milieu, celle au menton dans la main et aux yeux perçants.

-Peut- être ... Soupira Castle.

-Peut-être ? S'indigna le professeur. Quand vous sortirez de ma salle, allez lui parler. TOUT DE SUITE après !

Castle sourit. Il avait éclairé les jeunes sur son métier, et ces derniers l'avaient aidé à parler de ce qu'il ressentait pour la jeune policière.

Une sonnerie retentit, mélodieuse et entraînante. Ils commencèrent à s'agiter sur leurs chaises, le professeur frappa un coup dans ses mains pour ramener l'ordre.

-Mes chers élèves, saluez M. Castle pour toutes ces informations et ce moment fort agréable. Nous espérons vous revoir dans nos locaux dès que vous le souhaiterez.

Elle lui sourit, de son sourire avenant et amical.

Les élèves le saluèrent et il sortit lentement de la classe. Le professeur fit un petit salut de la main lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui. Il marcha, comme au ralenti, au milieu du flot d' élèves qui sortaient de l'établissement pour rentrer chez étudiante le reconnut et le héla. Il se retourna, et allant à contre-courant des autres, elle s'approcha de lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et la prit sous son bras. Les discussions autour d'eux étaient animées, alors qu'ils restaient silencieux, les rires fusaient, alors qu'ils se contentaient de sourire discrètement, les élèves couraient dans tous les sens, alors qu'ils marchaient lentement.

-Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Alexis.

-Je n'aurais pu rêver mieux ! Lui sourit Castle, en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'une main tendre.

* * *

Eh bien j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Un petit commentaire ? :3

Mille bisous et bonne fin de journée à vous !


End file.
